The Others' rainy day at Hogwarts
by Flamepaw
Summary: A bunch of pointless storys out into one. 1. A Ravenclaw and Slytherin rap 2. A Ravenclaw song
1. Slytherin Rap vs Ravenclaw

**Author Note: Hi everyone, my friend and I were playing around. I thought I was good so I posted it. Note that I'm in Ravenclaw and she is in Slytherin LOL. Also note that the raping comes at the end.**

"Welcome to the First Annual Hogwarts Poety Contest", shouted McGonallal over the laughter of the students below the stage. "Students will come up here one at a time and reciete a poem on the top of their head, if you can't think of anything you will cut, last one standing will win!"

A pretty blond, green eyed, Ravenclaw step onto the stage.

((AN sang to the theme of spongebob's FUN song))

"R is for reading all day along,  
A is for asking all the right questions,  
V is for victory!  
E is for everything for everyone at Hogwarts down here in the magical city!  
N is for never speacking in the libary  
C is for cleverness  
L is for Library where sleep at night  
A is for acrophobia!  
W is for where ever and whenever down here with our best buddies!"

The pretty Ravenclaw took a bowed and step down while the Ravenclaws cheered. A pretty brown hair Slytherin girl stepped up next.

She sang her poem the same way the Ravenclaw before her did, mocking her with a smile.

"S is for surviving the criticism of others!  
L is for not letting others get away with it  
Y is for your yettish instinct towards us!  
T is for trying something new everyday  
H is for hating those haters!  
E is for everything you say, cause your glue and were rubber!  
R is for cause were right and you wrong!  
I is for our individual thinking habits...  
N is for our naughty little selves"

Once she was done the room was full of laughter while the pretty Ravenclaw girl got mad. She grapped the microphone from McGonallal and tied up her hair with a tie while she stepped up on the stage again.

"Slytherins you may think your cool  
but you will be really cool sitting in Azkaban  
Walking down the hallways looking like a fool  
Not being able to read like we can,

For Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs a like,  
This was the Slytherin rap, yo"

The room was once again laughting as the Ravenclaw girl stepped down, the Slytherin girl seeing that this was a changellen took the micro phono from her.

" Raven little stinky claws! You may think your bright, but oh so bright can be countless thats right!  
So take your black feathers away from these pearly gates, and we just might not investigate!  
We know it was you that released the snake. So back on out, you big old fakes! " Just Cause!

The room was still in laughter when the Ravenclaw jumped onto the stage again.

"Slytherins you have to go under the door,  
Gyrffindors can open door since it's in their name,  
Hufflepuff just Huff and puff their way through,  
Ravenclaw they are so bright and light they fly over the door,  
Slytherins stop trying run away from the truth  
your dumber than the muggle named Ruth"

The Slytherin girl replied,

"Slytherins, were the bomb yes we are, We shake it like jello make all the others say hello! No one see's us for who we are, so we shove them in tar! Ravenclaws choose to peck the window, while the slytherins hand them beano! And hufflepuffs, they might huff and puff, but we slytherins stick it out no matter how rough it is or tough! Those crazy gryffindors, they may see the light and show just how clever they are, but us slytherins? We see the light in a different way. 'cause we are the law! " Just Cause!

The ravenclaw girl knock the Slytherin girl off the stage and rapped her story,

"Slytherins if your the law, then we're the state, you can't take us down no way. You may be jello but you are as tastless as lemon drop, Your the lime Ravenclaws are the cherry, because we make everyone cheery. Sorry guys but it's time to end this, all the Ravenclaws and fans a like wave your hands in the air and shout A Oh A OH"

The crowed shouted, "A Oh A OH!" while they waved their arms in the air.

"That's it! Never again! I try to being some culture to your sad empty lives and you give me this!" McGonallal shouted.

**I know it was lame and pointless, but did it make you laught? MORE TO COME!**


	2. Ravenclaw Song Rockin Raven

**"**It's time for Hogwarts Idol everyone!"

The pretty Ravenclaw from the poety contest gets onto the stage. The Rockin Robin music starts to play...

"Clever me, Clever Brilliant me  
Clever me, Clever Brilliant me  
Clever me, Clever Brilliant me  
Claw, Claw, Ravenclaw

She reads in the library all the day long  
Learning and practicing and a-singing this song  
Every little Slytherin, every little Gryffindor  
Loves to hear the Raven go claw-claw-claw

Rockin Raven, claw, clawley claw  
Rockin Raven, claw, clawley claw  
Yeah go rockin Raven, really gonna get O on all your NEWT'S tonight

Every little Slytherin, every Hufflepuff  
Every cool student in the whole magic school  
Wise McGonagall, even Severus Snape  
Wave their arms shouting go Raven go

Rockin Raven, claw, clawley claw  
Rockin Raven, claw, clawley claw  
Yeah go rockin Raven, really gonna get O on all your NEWT'S tonight

The Headmaster standing at the magical stand  
Talking about awesome and brilliant Ravenclaws are  
Making Rowena Ravenclaw and the Grey Lady proud,  
They won the House cup and even the Quidditch Cup

She practices in the common room all night long  
Accio and Lumos and Wingardium Leviosa  
Every little spell, every trick of magic  
Knows them by heart and says read-read-read

Rockin Raven, claw, clawley claw  
Rockin Raven, claw, clawley claw  
Yeah go rockin Raven, really gonna get O on all your NEWT'S tonight

Ravenclaws through history  
Penelope Clearwater and Roger Davis  
Pretty Cho Chang and Flitwick too  
Now don' forget crazy Luna Lovegoose

The golden eagle on the blue shield  
Blue and bronze: the Ravenclaw colors  
For cleverest and brilliances, the ones with the most wit  
Will always be the best-best-best

Rockin Raven, claw, clawley claw  
Rockin Raven, claw, clawley claw  
Yeah go rockin Raven, really gonna get O on all your NEWT'S tonight

Clever me, Clever Brilliant me  
Clever me, Clever Brilliant me  
Clever me, Clever Brilliant me  
Claw, Claw, Ravenclaw"

She bowed and walked off the stage while the crowd went crazy.


End file.
